Another Forever Red
by Kellybird
Summary: Tommy and Jason must recruit all the red rangers from MMPR to RPM to fight together and save the world. But there may be some surprises in store. Maybe... Maybe someone will fall in love. Again. Or not. I guess you have to read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Another Forever Red**

_**A/N I don't know if this has been done like this before. I thought the two Venjixs (RPM and Forever Red) were a little too alike so I thought I would write a story in which they are the same thing. I don't think it will be too long. But then again I may be wrong. I don't own anything unfortunately. Just the plot. I hope you like it.**_

**RPM Ranger Base**

Scott sighed. They had found out two months ago that Venjix hadn't been destroyed. In fact, he somehow managed to live in the red morpher. Thankfully, Dr. K had been able to get him out, but now they were back to square one.

"Scott," said Summer, fed up of watching their leader sigh every two minutes. "We have to plan something. And we have to do it now!"

"What? Just what do you suppose we do?" Scott looked at them all. Summer was standing with her arms crossed. Dillon was sitting, looking quite comfortable and also quite bored, Gem and Gemma were going over strategies to blow something up, Ziggy was trying yet again to show Dr K how to make a good breakfast and Flynn was working on Scott's car.

"We could try to," said Gem. "Blow something up," finished Gemma.

"That is not going to work this time," Dr K informed them. "Venjix is a lot stronger this time. We need stronger defences, better equipment. Things we cannot access."

"Then what can we do?" asked Flynn. "I mean, Summer and Ziggy almost ended up in hospital the last time Venjix sent an attackbot."

They all began to think about what they could do when the phone rang. Dillon went to answer it when he saw no one else get up. "Hello, RPM rangers," he said when he picked up the phone. "Can I speak to the rangers' mentor please?" asked the voice on the other end.

Dillon handed the telephone to Dr K. "Hello," she said. "Ok, we'll be there," she said after a while. She hung up the phone.

"We are to go to a meeting that concerns us in Corinth High School next Tuesday," she informed them. "It can't hurt to give it a go," she added when the rangers didn't look convinced.

"She's right," said Summer. "We'll at least give it a try."

**Corinth High School**

"So, are they gonna come?" asked the man in the uniform. The man who had been on the phone nodded. He was sitting behind his desk in the classroom. He leaned back in his chair. "I can't believe we didn't realise this sooner."

The third man in the room laughed. "I don't really think of past enemies every day of my life!" The other two nodded in agreement.

"I gotta get back before my partner in crime-fighting yells at me for leaving him alone for too long," announced the man in the uniform. He looked at the morpher on his wrist and grinned.

"Why didn't he come?" asked the man behind the desk. "He was the one who figured it out after all."

"Ah, who cares?" joked the third man in the room. "Now, phone all the others. They are so not gonna believe this!"

**Next Tuesday, Corinth High School**

The RPM rangers couldn't believe it when they walked into the classroom. There were a lot more people than they had expected. There were sixteen men in the room, all wearing red.

"I glad you could come," said a man who was wearing a uniform the rangers could identify with the Silver Guardians. He was also wearing a red beret, which meant he was the leader of the Guardians. "I'm Wesley Collins, Red Time Force Ranger, but you just call me Wes."

"Hello, I'm Scott Truman, Red RPM Ranger." The other RPM rangers introduced themselves also. Wes showed them some empty chairs and they sat down.

"Alright!" said a man with spiky hair as he stood up at the front of the room so everyone could see him. "First of all, I think we should all introduce ourselves." "

"Good," said another man. "I'll start, seeing as I am the original." The man with the spiky hair nodded. "Well, I'm Jason Lee Scott, and I am the first Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger." He turned to another guy and said, "Your turn. We'll do it in order."

He laughed and stood up. "Rocky DeSantos, second Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. Yeah, I replaced Jase here…" Everyone laughed.

"I'm Aurico, Red Aquitan Ranger," said a very weird looking alien dude.

"I'm Tommy Oliver," said the guy with the spiky hair. "Red Zeo Ranger and first Red Turbo Ranger. I organised this."

"I'm Theodore Jay Jarvis Johnson, but you just call me TJ. Second Red Turbo Ranger; I replaced Tommy!" A handful of people laughed harder than others, as they knew Tommy was the longest running Power Ranger.

"I'm Andros, Red Space Ranger." Jason laughed. "As talkative as always…" The guy with long hair who had just spoken just shook his head and laughed too.

"Leo Corbett, Red Galaxy Ranger," said a man with a sabre by his side.

"Carter Grayson, Lightspeed Rescue. Of course, if you haven't figured it out by now, I'm the red guy." They laughed again.

"Well, I'm Wes Collins, Time Force Red and it's an honour to be in a room with so many other great leaders and –"

"Hey! Stop sucking up to people," said another man in a Silver Guardian uniform. "I'm Eric Myers," he continued when the laughing had stopped, "Quantum Ranger. If it wasn't for me, Tommy wouldn't have had to organise this!"

"I'm Cole Evans, Red Wild Force Ranger," said the man sitting beside Eric. He didn't look too happy.

"I'm Shane Clarke, Red Wind Ninja Ranger," said a guy with a skateboard.

"I'm Conner McKnight," said a guy who was holding a soccer ball. "Oh, and Dr O, Hayley says you need to hit that projector thingy three times before it works properly." Tommy nodded and went to look about it.

"Nick Russell," said a guy in a leather jacket, "Red Mystic Force."

"Hi, I'm Mack Hartford, and I am the Red Overdrive Ranger. Nice to meet you all."

"I'm Casey, the Red Jungle Fury Ranger," said a guy wearing a Jungle Karma Pizza uniform.

They all looked at the RPM rangers. "I'm Scott Truman, the Red RPM Ranger, and this is the team. Summer Lansdown, Yellow; Flynn McCallistar, Blue; Ziggy Grover, Green; Dillon, Black; Gem, Gold and Gemma, Silver. And this is our mentor Dr K."

"Thank you all for coming," said Tommy. "Those of you who were rangers before 2003 will know what I mean by a repeat of 2002. Well, all except Rocky. His leg was broken and he couldn't help last time."

Carter groaned. "Don't tell me that we have to go to the moon!" Tommy shook his head. "He didn't go there this time, if we are right and it is the same guy."

"In 1996," he continued. "The Machine Empire arrived from deep in space and fought against the Zeo Rangers. By the time the Space Rangers were done in the end of 1998, the Machine Empire was destroyed completely, or so we thought."

He turned on the projector and hit it three times. It came on and showed pictures of several generals of the Machine Empire.

"In 2002, these generals arrived on the moon and dug up Lord Zedd's personal Zord, Serpenterra. All red rangers at the time went up to the moon to try and stop them. Thanks to Cole here, we destroyed Serpenterra and the last of the generals, but recently it has come to light that this may not be true."

"Wait," said Scott. "What has this got to do with us?"

Tommy looked at him. "It may be a coincidence, but the general in charge was named General Venjix."

The RPM rangers gasped. Surely not? They looked at Dr K. "I thought you created the Venjix virus?" asked Flynn.

Dr K nodded. "So did I. But it may be possible that I only activated the virus; that it already existed and just merged with another virus. I mean, he did name himself."

Tommy showed them a picture of General Venjix. He had a circular red thing on his chest, something that looked not unlike the virus' own. "Do you have any proof?" asked Dr K.

Tommy shook his head. "Nothing definite. But Eric was out in the wastelands recently and came face to face with Venjix. He seemed to know who he was and so Eric figured that maybe it was the same guy. After all, he didn't even try to touch him."

Jason stood up. "Look, we need to find out for sure. We want you guys to mention something like Serpenterra, the moon or 2002 the next time you fight. See how he reacts. That is plan A. If it is him, we all team up again and do another forever red. Sound good?"

Scott sighed. He didn't want any of his team mates ending up hospitalized because of this. It nearly happened to Summer and Ziggy before, and they weren't even trying to make him mad. But he also realized that this could be their only shot.

"Ok," he reluctantly agreed. "We'll give it a shot."

_**A/N Ok so what do you think so far? Reviews please! Thanks to my little cousin Kieran for bugging me to do this, otherwise it wouldn't be here. If you like it, thank him.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N Ah... Unfortunately I still don't own anything apart from the plot. Enjoy.**_

**RPM Ranger Base**

The rangers were all sleeping. It was midnight. Suddenly, Ziggy woke up after hearing a loud crash. He went down to investigate. When Ziggy started out as a ranger, he didn't know anything, and he didn't want to be one. He became one by accident. But now, he was used to being a ranger and his skills had improved significantly.

When he was downstairs, he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. He decided to have a little look around, just in case. He heard another crash. Now he was getting nervous. What if one of Venjix's attackbots was trying to attack them in their sleep? What if they were trying to steal something? Ziggy decided to stop thinking 'what if' and just go and look.

He went over to the kitchen area. The noises seemed to be coming from there. He went over and someone suddenly stood up. "Aaaah!" he said, jumping back.

"Be quiet!" said Dr K. "You scared me Doc!" Ziggy replied.

"I'm looking for my marshmallows. Have you seen them? I think Scott hid them again."

Ziggy chuckled. "Did you check under your bed?" he asked her.

Dr K was about to say something when she thought about it for a minute. Of course! She hid them under her bed so that Scott wouldn't be able to find them and hide them on her, but that obviously backfired as she couldn't find them herself.

"You're right," she said. "But how did you know that?"

Ziggy shrugged. "Maybe because I helped you to find them last time and they were in the same place, and you told me to remember where they were because you would probably forget and under no circumstances was I to tell anyone else where you had hid them."

Dr K opened her mouth to say something, but didn't bother. She shook her head and went to her room to get her marshmallows. When she shut the door, Ziggy laughed and went back to bed.

Scott rolled out from under his car. "Ha! I knew that this would work." He laughed and planned to hide Dr K's marshmallows the next day.

**Next day, RPM Ranger Base**

"Dillon, what the hell did you do to your car?" asked Flynn. He was working on the Black Ranger's car and it still wouldn't start. The hood was completely ripped off revealing the engine and all the windows were smashed.

"I don't know; Tenaya borrowed it and when she came back it was like that," Dillon growled. Tenaya was sitting across from her brother and she and Summer were laughing at him. They both loved it when Dillon got angry or annoyed because one of them had ruined his car or had even taken it without asking.

The alarm suddenly went off. Dr K went straight to her computers. "Venjix has sent an attackbot to downtown Corinth. You all need to get down there right away."

The others nodded and six of them mad a move to go. "Wait," said Scott. "Gem and Gemma, you guys go a different way and see if you can sneak up on it while we distract it. And everyone, remember what that Jason guy said; if Venjix shows up, mention something like moon, 2002, Machine Empire or Serpenterra and see how he reacts."

They all nodded and went to leave.

**Downtown Corinth**

The rangers were fighting the attackbot. It was able to eat their weapons, and only Scott still had his. Gem and Gemma had tried sneaking up on it but it turned around at the last minute and knocked them over. Just when they thought it couldn't get worse, the attackbot grew to a size even bigger than usual, so it was even bigger than their best Megazord.

"We need the zords Doc," said Scott. "They still need to be fixed; they don't work right." They all groaned. What now?

Suddenly they heard someone laugh. They turned to see who. "Venjix?" suggested Dillon. "That would be right, Power Rangers!" came the reply.

"Want to try to get another Zord from the moon?" asked Scott. Venjix stopped. How did he know about that? He decided to let on that he didn't know what Scott was talking about.

"What the hell?" he said. Dillon stepped forward. "Maybe you would like to team up with your old Machine Empire General buddies again?" he suggested.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"I think you do." Venjix turned around to see who had spoken. He nearly fell over with shock. He was looking straight at his old nemesis; the Red Zeo Ranger.

"Hello again," Tommy said. Venjix just stood there. "I know that you know that we know exactly who you are, General."

Venjix turned around to face the RPM Rangers. "I will return, and you will regret this!" He blasted the rangers and they all fell. Then he and his attackbot disappeared.

"I guess you guys are just lucky I was out for lunch," Tommy said, helping some of the rangers up.

"Well, it's definitely him then, right?" asked Summer. Tommy nodded.

The rangers were all demorphed apart from Scott. He demorphed and asked the others why they were. "I don't know," replied Dillon. "I guess we just did when he blasted us…"

"We need to get back and talk to Dr K," said Scott. He turned to Tommy. "Are you coming?"

He shook his head. "My lunch hour is nearly up. I have kids to teach science to." He walked into the car park.

"Ok, let's go!" said Scott and with that, they left.

**RPM Ranger Base**

"I don't believe it!" exclaimed Dr K. "All of you apart from Scott managed to get your morphers so damaged it will take weeks to fix them all!"

They all groaned. That was just what they needed! "We need to talk to this Tommy guy, tell him what's happened and see if he can help," said Scott.

"Where the hell are we supposed to find him?" asked Flynn.

"Was I the only one listening to him?" asked Dillon. "He said he had kids to teach science to, and we had that meeting the last day in the high school."

"Yeah he's right, that's," began Gem. "Where we first met him," finished Gemma. "And that Conner guy," continued Gem. "Called him Dr O," finished Gemma.

"So," said Summer. "We go to Corinth High, and ask for Dr Oliver." They all nodded in agreement and got ready to leave.

**Corinth High School, Science Classroom**

"Anyone?" asked a frustrated Tommy. "Come on! I asked you all to learn this for homework last night! And you are telling me that nobody bothered to do their homework?"

A few of the students grumbled an apology to their science teacher. "Ok, we are having a test on this whole chapter in two days. Let's see if that can make you all study."

The students moaned, groaned, sighed and grumbled. They were not happy about the test. The bell rang and class was dismissed. A secretary appeared in the doorway.

"Dr Oliver, there are a few people to see you. I think they are the Power Rangers. Will I send them up?" she said. Tommy nodded.

After five minutes the rangers were in the classroom. "How can I help you?" asked a bemused Tommy.

"Sorry to bother you, but if you're making plans you might want to make them sooner rather than later," said Summer. "Our morphers are all destroyed, apart from Scott's."

Tommy groaned. "I'm still waiting on the SPD guy!" he said.

"Who?" asked a confused Ziggy. "The Sentinel Knight told Mack Hartford he was getting a red ranger from the future to help us," Tommy informed them. "He hasn't shown up yet."

Another guy walked in. He was wearing a uniform of some sort. "Hi, I'm Bridge Carson and I'm the Red SPD Ranger," he said. "Is it just me, or is anyone else's ears burning?"

They all laughed. "We were just talking about you Bridge, so that might be why," Tommy informed him.

"Oh, ok. Can I have some toast?"

"Look," said Tommy. "You guys take Bridge here back to your base, get him some toast and make sure he's ok. I'll get Jason and we'll organise something."

The others nodded. After they had left, Tommy picked up his cell phone and dialled Jason's number.

"Jason Lee Scott," said the voice on the other end.

"Hi Jase, it's Tommy."

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

"That guy from the future has shown up now, and the RPM rangers' morphers are all destroyed apart from the red one. We need to act quickly."

"Alright, we'll do another meeting before we do anything though. Wes has discovered something, or so he says. Saturday, 10am."

"Ok, see you then. You tell the first eight, I'll tell the next eight."

"Got it."

_**A/N I know some people would have preferred Jack or Sky for SPD but I like Bridge and he was the one in Once a Ranger so i thought he was a better choice. Don't forget to review, and remember: it's my 7 year old cousin you have to thank for this story.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N I own nothing apart from the plot. A big shout out to all who have reviewed. I try to reply to them all.**_

**RPM Ranger Base**

"Dr K," said Scott as the rangers entered the base. They had just come back from the high school. "This is, um, what's your name again?"

Bridge wasn't paying attention. He was looking around the place. "Hello?" Scott interrupted his thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh. I am Bridge Carson and I am a red ranger in the future. Now can I have toast?"

They laughed and Flynn showed Bridge to the kitchen. He made him toast. "Is it buttery?" Bridge asked, wiggling his fingers on the word 'buttery'. "And don't comment on the finger wiggling please, I had a discussion with Sky about it before I came, and I am trying to think of a good comeback when I go back, and I don't want to waste it now in case he checks archives and expects me to say it; then he will win."

They just stared at him. They had no idea what the hell he was talking about. "By the way," he continued. "Would you rather sweat mayonnaise or donut fingers?"

They all looked at him after the stupidest statement they had ever heard. Ziggy was the one who broke the silence. "Would the fingers grow back if you ate them?" he asked Bridge. The others just looked at him.

"What? I was only answering his question." Scott smirked. "With another question?" Ziggy just shook his head and turned back to Bridge, who was thinking of an answer.

"I suppose so," he eventually said. "Then I would like the donut fingers," Ziggy said.

The others just laughed at the stupidity of the question and the reply while Bridge just took a big bite of his toast.

"He's gonna be here until Timmy works something out against Venjix," said Scott.

"Tommy," corrected Bridge, taking another bite of his toast.

**Ollie and Scottie Hotel, Downtown Corinth**

"I still don't know why you guys named this Ollie and Scottie," Wes told Tommy and Jason. When they had arrived in Corinth when Venjix had first tried to wipe out the human race, Tommy and Jason had met up with each other. They talked for a while about living arrangements and maybe it would be cheaper to share. They then met up with Wes and Eric and for a while they all lived in a Clock Tower that Wes asked his father to build because he missed his Ranger days.

They set up the Silver Guardians in the city and Tommy took a job teaching at the high school. Wes re-established Nick of Time and Jason ran that. After a while, Jason and Tommy bought a hotel. It was very good business.

"We named it Ollie and Scottie because his surname's Oliver," Jason said pointing to Tommy, "and my surname's Lee Scott."

Wes just shook his head. "Still, you could have named it something better…"

"Look, we are not here to discuss why Jason and I decided to name a hotel Ollie and Scottie," said Tommy. "We are here to organise a meeting with all the red rangers!"

"My eight are coming… one's already here," said Jason. "The other eight are coming too, and I'm afraid Venjix has destroyed RPM's morphers," said Tommy. "All except the red one."

Wes sighed. This was getting worse. They had to act quickly because the current rangers had nothing to use against Venjix's forces. "I need another drink," he said.

Jason went behind the bar and got him one. "I hope you are finished work for the day, I don't want Eric Myers giving out to me later because you went back to work drunk."

Wes laughed and took a sip of his drink. "Don't worry, I'm done and so is Eric."

"Hey, any word on when his wedding is?" asked Tommy. "Yeah," said Jason. "He and Taylor have been engaged for two years now."

Wes just shrugged. "Don't ask me! He never talks about it. He and Taylor are always too busy-"

"Don't wanna know!" Jason interrupted. Tommy and Wes laughed. "Oh, and I forgot to tell you I ran into Emily the last day," Jason continued.

Tommy sniggered. "How'd that go?" he asked. Jason just rolled his eyes and his friends knew to change the subject. Jason and Emily had a very bad break-up. "She just… nah I don't want to talk about it right now. I'll wait until I've had a few drinks…"

The other two laughed. They knew that he would just keep talking after a few drinks. "Anyway," said Wes. "I think that after the meeting on Saturday we just go straight away. He won't expect that."

The other two nodded in agreement. "Don't tell the others," said Tommy. "They should cop on to keep their morphers with them in case of an emergency. We don't want Venjix sniffing out our plans."

**Friday night, RPM Ranger Base**

"I like the way you make toast," Bridge said to Flynn. "Really buttery." He wiggled his fingers again. The others found this amusing. Bridge seemed to be getting on very well with Gem and Gemma. He had nicknamed them the "boom twins" because they liked to blow things up.

"Just tell us!" Scott demanded. They had been pestering Bridge to tell them if they succeeded or not. "And I keep telling you," Bridge said. "I don't know. And if I did know I probably forgot."

They all groaned. Bridge was indeed the weirdest person they had ever met. He had so many quirks, and they started to think that he was the reason they were having any fun at all. Without him, they would probably be depressed.

"Hey, Boom Twins, are you guys gonna be helping out with this thingy Tommy and Jason are doing?" Bridge asked Gem and Gemma.

"No we can't because," began Gem. "Our morphers aren't working," finished Gemma.

"Oh," said Bridge, looking a little disappointed. He wanted to see the twins in action.

"I think we should turn in early since we have that meeting really early tomorrow," Scott said to Bridge. "10am is not really early. In SPD we get up at like 5.30 or 6am."

"Well we don't," said Scott. Bridge gave in and went to bed. The others decided to turn in early too, even though they weren't going to go to the meeting because they couldn't really help without their morphers.

**Jason's House**

"Why did we all move out of the Clock Tower?" Eric asked his friends. "Such good times…" The others just shrugged. Now they all had their own houses, but all of them missed it. It was fun.

"When's the wedding?" Jason asked him after a while. "Well, Taylor keeps bugging me about it and I think we will get married in a month or two, but I'm not sure."

"As long as I get invited to it I don't care when it is," Wes said. "Of course you're invited, you're my best man!" Eric replied. "Well anyway, Taylor sent the invites today so you guys should get them soon."

"Hey Jase, you gonna tell us about Emily?" suggested Tommy.

Jason groaned. "It could not have gone worse!"

**Jason's Flashback**

Jason was looking for his usual toothpaste in a shop. He couldn't find it so he decided to leave. He went out into the street and bumped into someone. "Sorry," he said.

The girl he bumped into looked up. "Oh, Jason…" she said. Jason looked at her. "Emily?" he said in disbelief.

"So, how are you?" he asked her. "Fine," she snapped. "You don't sound fine," he said. She just gave him a dirty look. "Goodbye Jason," she said. She just walked off then rather quickly.

**End of Flashback**

"I'm not telling you about it," he said. Tommy laughed. "You just muttered everything!" he informed him.

"Yeah, we heard everything!" Wes said.

Jason groaned, picked up a cushion and buried his face in it. "What did you expect?" Tommy said. "You broke her heart!"

"But still!" Jason said, his voice muffled. "She didn't need to be that cold."

They all laughed. Tommy's cell phone rang. "Hello? Oh, hi. Yeah sure, how about Monday? Ok, see you then."

"You know, you shouldn't make promises in case you die tomorrow," said Eric. "Oh you're very optimistic, aren't you?" Tommy said sarcastically.

"You should tell us who you made plans with, just in case," Wes said whilst grinning.

Tommy shook his head. "If I die, you can have my cell phone, and when they call looking for me you can tell them." They all laughed. Trust Tommy to find a smart answer.

"Ok, so let's make plans for tomorrow," said Jason and they began to plan what they could do.

_**A/N So what do you think? Reviews please! The fight should be next chapter because my 7 year old cousin is bugging me again.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N So yeah, two chapters today since Kieran wanted to find out what happened next. He's so good at bugging me. I still don't own anything apart from the plot unfortunately.**_

**RPM Ranger Base, Saturday morning**

Scott was lying awake in bed. It was 8am, and Scott had a bad feeling about today. He sat up, rubbed his eyes and sighed. It was no use thinking about it. He got up and got dressed.

When he went downstairs he found Dr K eating a sweet cereal. She was always up early. The only time Scott could recall the other rangers up this early was when the alarm went off and they had to go and fight an attackbot.

Bridge was sitting in his SPD uniform, eating toast. Buttery toast. He was humming something. "What tune is that?" Scott asked him.

Bridge looked up. "SPD song," was the reply. "You know, our ranger song." Scott was confused. "Do you not have one?" Bridge asked.

Scott shrugged. "If we do, then I have never heard it." Bridge just nodded and continued eating his toast.

"Power Rangers SPD, Power Rangers to the rescue…" Bridge sang. Scott just laughed and went to get some breakfast.

**Jason's house**

Tommy groaned. He sat up. He had been lying on the couch in Jason's living room. He saw some beer bottles and cans on the table and just fell back onto his back. They really shouldn't have drunk all that alcohol.

He heard someone else groan and looked to the other side of the room. Wes was lying on the other sofa, clearly hung-over. "Man, never again am I coming over to Jason's house," he grumbled.

Tommy laughed. "Ah, the many times I have said that…"

Wes just shook his head. "What time is it?" he asked Tommy.

Tommy looked at his watch. "Eight o'clock," he replied. "We got that meeting in two hours."

Wes groaned. "There is no way I'm gonna be able to drive, yet I need to go home."

"Lets call Eric after we wake Jason. Man, I need a girlfriend. If he can get away early because of Taylor…"

"I know. Ah well. Call Eric we shall."

**2 hours later, Ollie and Scottie Hotel, Downtown Corinth **

"Man, you really do not look good," Rocky said to Jason. "Shut up," he replied. "Don't you know better than to get drunk the night before a big fight?" asked TJ. They laughed at Jason's expression.

"Tommy, why didn't you tell us we were going out to fight today?" Andros asked him. "We didn't want Venjix finding out any of our plans," Tommy answered. Andros nodded. That made sense.

"Are you hung-over too?" Andros asked him whilst grinning. Tommy just chuckled.

"So, do all Power Rangers have a song?" Scott asked Bridge. "All that I have met." Bridge asked Conner to come over. "Sing your song, the Dino Thunder song," he said to him.

"Um, OK," he replied. "Dino Rangers roar, Power Rangers score, save us from these evil forces…" "Ok, I get it," said Scott. "Every ranger team has a song."

"Alright, are we ready to go?" Tommy asked them all. A few said yes, others nodded, but it was clear that everyone agreed.

A woman with blond hair in a ponytail came in. "Guys you have to look at this," she said, setting up a computer. "What's going on Karone?" Andros asked her.

They watched Venjix on the computer. He was organising some of his minions onto a spaceship of some sort. "He's found some remnants of Serpenterra and he knows how to fix it," she said.

Tommy turned to Andros. "Looks like we are gonna need the Megaship after all," he said. Carter groaned. "I hate going to space," he said. Leo laughed at him.

Wes noticed something was up with Cole so he went to see what it was. "Hey, do you not like going into space either?" he asked him.

Cole just shook his head. "It's just; I can't help feeling bad about this. I mean, I was the one who 'destroyed' Venjix in the first place, so now I feel like this is all my fault."

"Don't worry about," Wes said. "The majority of us are happy we get to kick some butt again." Cole grinned. He felt better now.

"Ok, Andros has gone to get the Megaship," said Tommy. "When he comes back, we're off!"

"Where's he gone?" Jason asked him. "Karone's still monitoring his movements. We should know soon."

After another half an hour Andros arrived back with his Megaship. "Just ten more minutes guys, and then we'll be ready," he said.

Karone looked up from her computer. "They've landed on the moon; most of the remnants of Zedd's Zord are there."

Tommy nodded. Wes' phone started to ring. He answered it and laughed. He hung up. "Eric, Tay says to answer your phone." Everyone laughed. Eric just closed his eyes and sighed. Of course Wes just had to say that out loud.

"OK, all ready," said Andros. "Good, let's go!" said Jason. "I'm itchin to kick some butt here."

**Astro Megaship, Earth's Moon.**

"Ok, are we all ready to go once Carter stops vomiting?" Wes asked everyone. The answer was yes. Once Carter had stopped his retching, they all left the Megaship. Because all their morphers were online, they were able to breathe.

They cautiously followed some grinders which led them into a crowd of robots. Venjix was making some sort of a speech. They hid and listened to what he was saying.

"We must find all the pieces of this Zord and put it back together again. This is very powerful; with it we will be able to destroy Earth once and for all. And we will do this for my old king, King Mondo of the Machine Empire. We will avenge him!"

Tommy nodded at Jason and he stepped forward. "Look," he said. "I've told you before; if you miss Mondo that much, I promise we can help you to join him!" "You!" Venjix shouted at him.

The other Red Rangers stepped forward. "Precisely," Tommy said.

A fight ensued. The Rangers were well able to hold of the grinders, but when attackbots and Kilobyte entered the battle, they decided it was time to morph.

"It's morphin time!" said Jason. "Tyrannosaurus!"

"It's morphin time; Red Ninja Power!" said Rocky.

"Red Aquitar Ranger Power!" said Aurico.

"It's morphin time!" said Tommy. "Zeo ranger five, red!"

"Shift into turbo!" yelled TJ.

"Lets Rocket!" was Andros' call.

"Go, Galactic!" said Leo.

"Lightspeed, Rescue!" said Carter.

"Time for Time Force!" said Wes.

"Quantum power!" yelled Eric.

"Wild Access!" Cole exclaimed.

"Ninja Storm Ranger Form!" said Shane.

"Dino Thunder, power up!" said Conner.

"SPD Emergency!" Bridge called.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" Nick cried.

"Overdrive, Accelerate!" came from Mack.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" cried out Casey.

"RPM, Get in Gear!" Scott said.

They had all morphed and now were ready to fight the attackbots and stronger minions of Venjix. However, Venjix had other ideas. He already had all the pieces of Serpenterra; all he needed to do was to fix it.

"Really, Serpenterra again?" Eric said as he fought of some of Venjix's minions. "Can't he think of something more original?"

Wes just laughed as he blasted a grinder out of his way. "Always the joker!"

Tommy and Jason had taken the liberty of fighting Kilobyte. "I hate it when we have to Gung Ho," Jason joked. He and Tommy had a hard time working together when Tommy first joined the team back in 93. Tommy just laughed. "You're doing it wrong…" Jason erupted with laughter as he blasted Kilobyte away from them.

"Guys, he's getting away!" said Scott. However, none of them were able to stop him. They were surrounded by his minions who just continued attacking. Was this Venjix's plan all along? He didn't even care that his forces weren't putting up a good fight against the rangers.

"If he gets to Earth he'll be able to fix Serpenterra!" yelled Conner. "We can't that happen Tommy," said Jason. But yet again, what could they do? They were surrounded.

As soon as Venjix had left the moon, all of his forces disappeared along with him, as was expected. The rangers demorphed and headed back to the Megaship.

"Now what?" asked Casey as soon as they were all inside. "Do we get Zords to fight his?"

Jason shook his head. "Unless we were able to combine all of our individual Zords into one Megazord, then I don't see the point."

"That's it!" said Tommy. "Why don't we get Hayley to see if she can do something about that? Any other people you guys think can help?"

"Cam?" suggested Shane. "Billy!" said Rocky. "Dr K?" said Scott. "And Rose too!" said Mack. "Um, ok," said Jason. "Why doesn't everybody ask someone they know that is smart to help out? We'll meet tomorrow, but where?"

"Wes hasn't volunteered the Silver Guardians base yet, so I think there," said a grinning Tommy. Wes groaned.

"Alright, midday tomorrow. Be there with your smart people," said Jason. "Hey Casey, you think RJ could whip us up some pizza? I'm starving!"

******_A/N I hope you guys still like the story. Don't forget to review. Can anybody help me out with a list of smart people? You can put it in the reviews or PM me, whatever suits. I don't want to end up leaving anybody out. Also, I think I got the Morphing Calls right, but if I got some wrong can someone tell me? A shout out to everyone who has reviewed and supported this story. You all rock! Especially my 7 year old cousin Kieran. You are awesome little man. Without you, there would be no story. _**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N I don't anything apart from the plot. Enjoy! A huge shout out to all who have reviewed and made suggestions. Thanks!**_

**Silver Guardians Base, Corinth Outskirts**

It was midday and all the Red Rangers had gathered as was planned in the Silver Guardians base. Some, as Jason suggested, brought people who were clever enough to help with the new Megazord configuration.

"Right guys, listen up!" said Jason. "Hayley Ziktor here is going to be in charge of trying to get the new Megazord configuration."

Hayley stepped forward. "Ok, I need all of your contact details in case I need to know about your Zords or whatever," she said. "I'll get them later. First of all, I want to know who is here to help with this."

"Billy and Trini will be here in about an hour," said Jason. "They didn't see the point in coming to the meeting." Hayley nodded. "And Alpha's already in there."

"Hi," said Cam Watanabe. "Ah yes, I remember you," Hayley said. She knew that Cam was the one who developed all the technology for the Wind Ninja Rangers.

"Dr Katherine Manx," said Kat, shaking Hayley's hand. "From SPD." "Great," said Hayley. It was always good to have someone from the future. It was a good thing Bridge thought of it in the first place.

"Rose Ortiz," said the former Pink Overdrive Ranger. "Hope I can help."

"I'm Dr K; inventor of the RPM technology," said the mentor of the current team of Power Rangers. "Excellent. We're gonna need to know as much as we can about Venjix and the current Rangers if we are gonna make this thing work."

Gem and Gemma accompanied Dr K. "This is Gem and Gemma; they help me out so I thought it would be good to bring them along." Hayley nodded.

"Ms Fairweather can't make it," said Carter. "And you can thank Joel for that."

They laughed and Hayley started to get the contact details as Billy came in. "Hey guys," he said. "Billy, great," said Hayley. "Can you get everyone started?" He nodded. Hayley and Billy had already discussed plans along with Trini earlier.

Trini came in with a list. "Ok, I got the list of Zords we can use right here. Where are Billy and the others?"

"They're in there," Hayley replied, pointing to the Guardians' Technology Room. "I'll join you guys when I get the details."

Trini left to go into the room. "Hi Jase," she said as she passed her former leader. Jason just sighed and watched as she left the room. Only Tommy noticed.

"Just tell her you like her, or I will kill you," he said to him. "No!" protested Jason. "I can't."

"Fine. Permission to tell Wes and Eric exactly what happened with Emily is granted!" Jason's eyes widened with horror. "You wouldn't dare!" Tommy grinned. "OK, fine. Just give me time to tell her, ok?"

Tommy laughed as Jason went over to talk to Rocky. "Three days!" he said. Jason was about to say something but then changed his mind and just said "Fine."

Tommy laughed and shook his head. Just mention that he would tell someone else about Emily and Jason was putty in his hands.

"Hey Tommy," said Eric, coming over. "What are you laughing at?" Tommy grinned. "Jason really likes Trini, but he won't admit it, and I am trying to make him tell her. It's funny."

"Hey, I thought that a few of the rangers' morphers and powers were destroyed for good?" he said after some thought. Tommy nodded. "Thank God Hayley just happened to know how to fix them," he answered.

"How did she fix them?" Eric asked. "She didn't really have time to explain. She just said that she was able to reconnect them with the Morphing Grid. I don't know what power source she used though, and I would like to find out."

"For future reference?" Eric guessed. "Yup," Tommy replied. "Just in case she's not around the next time, if there is one, for some reason." Eric nodded. He understood.

"I gotta go and meet Taylor, I'll see you later," Eric said, looking at his watch. "Oh, I got the invite to your wedding. I'll definitely be there." Eric smiled. "Great, see ya!" he said to Tommy, rushing out the door.

**Downtown Corinth, Monday afternoon.**

Tommy was sitting at a table in a café. He was waiting for somebody. He thought about what happened at the weekend. It was unfortunate that they had been unsuccessful in destroying Venjix once and for all, or at least stopped him from gaining all the remnants of Serpenterra.

He sighed. Oh well, he thought. At least Billy found a way to make the new Megazord configuration work out, and Hayley knew some ways to make it some new weapons, or so she said. He sighed again.

"Oh, are you sighing because you did not succeed in stopping Venjix yet?" asked a woman with brown hair in a ponytail, sliding into a seat at Tommy's table. "And I thought you could do anything!"

Tommy laughed. "Hello Kimberly," he said. "And how did you find out about that?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer. "Trini told me," she replied. Yup, he was right.

"So, how have you been?" she asked him. "Oh, great," he answered. "I ordered coffee for you, seeing as you were late," he added as a waitress brought two coffees to the table. "I am never late, it's just everyone else is always early."

Tommy laughed again. Typically Kimberly. "So what have you been getting up to?" he asked her. "Well, I'm finished with gymnastics and trying my hand at different things, so I thought I'd try my hand at owning a Youth Centre," she said.

"Really?" asked Tommy in disbelief. "Yeah. I remembered how great it was to have a place like Ernie's when I was a kid, and realised there was none in Corinth, so I opened one up. And then I invited this girl to sing one evening, and she asked me what my name was since she thought she recognised me. When I told her, she said of course she recognises me; she used to be a Power Ranger too."

"Ah," said Tommy, knowing that she was talking about Kira Ford, the Yellow Dino Ranger. "Yeah, she said her name was Kira and that you taught her science and how to be a Power Ranger. Not exactly what you expect from a science teacher, now is it Tommy?"

He just grinned. "Anyway, she gave me the brilliant Dr Oliver's cell number, and now here we are."

"What have you been doing? Teaching?" she asked him. "Yeah, science, like Kira told you," he answered. "I didn't know you were a doctor," she said. Tommy sat back and shrugged. "I guess I was just good at palaeontology."

She laughed. "Heaven knows why you like dinosaurs so much. You didn't even have one. You had a dragon, and then a tiger." He laughed again. "Well, now I also co-own a hotel with Jason."

"No way!" she said. "Although, I did think it was too much of a coincidence that there was a hotel called Ollie and Scottie when I passed it the other day," she continued. He just nodded. "All Jason's idea, the name I mean. The hotel was my idea."

She smiled. "Oh how I miss the old days…" Tommy nodded in agreement. Those times were good. He actually made some friends. He used to be such a loner.

"So how'd it go with the guy that was absolutely perfect for you in Florida?" he asked her. "We're married and have four kids," she said. "What?" cried out Tommy, choking on his coffee.

She began laughing hysterically. "Your face," she said between laughs. "Priceless! As if!"

"Man, I thought I missed a wedding…" She continued laughing and he was soon laughing with her.

"So, what happened?" he asked after they had stopped laughing. "And the truth this time please."

"Oh, well. He was a typical man. Ran off with some other girl." He couldn't help feeling sorry for her. "That must have been awful," he said. "Ah well, I got over it. And get this. I saw him a few weeks ago, and he wants us to get back together, like nothing had happened."

"What?" "Yeah I know, right? Apparently, they got married and then she divorced him and ran away with everything he had."

"Serves him right."

"I shoulda done that," she joked. "He was loaded." Tommy laughed again.

"So, Taylor and Eric are finally getting married, huh?" she said.

"Yeah, next month. And I am pressuring Jason to tell Trini that he likes her, so hopefully they'll be together by then."

"Great! Finally. What are using against him?"

"I said I was going to tell Wes and Eric about what happened with Emily," he said.

"What did happen?" she asked. "I don't know the full story; apparently no one does, except for you."

"Well, I'm not supposed to say."

"Like he's gonna find out!"

"Ok. He and Emily were going out and they were really close. They were even talking about getting married. And then one day he just got confused. He started questioning everything. And that annoyed her. And then he started questioning whether he really loved her or not. Then she got really annoyed. Then, one day he just questions himself about his sexuality, so he wants to experiment, and she saw him and well, that's it. She was devastated."

"Poor Emily. Jason can be really stupid sometimes."

"Yeah, but he did feel really bad about it. He didn't mean to hurt her."

"And why doesn't he want anyone to know?" she asked him.

"He just doesn't. I only know because I was there. I was giving Emily a lift home and she invited me in for a cup of tea."

"Oh my gosh."

"Now don't tell him I told you!" he warned her. "Or what?" she teased.

The TV was on and an important newsflash came on. They watched it and it showed a group of houses that had been targeted by Venjix. They were all on fire. "Oh my gosh!" said Kimberly. "That's my house!"

_**A/N Please review and tell me what you think. I hope you all still like it. Kieran does, but he's only seven. I have decided to dedicate this to him. So good at bugging me...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N I own nothing apart from the plot. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. You guys rock!**_

"Oh my gosh, my house is on fire!" Kimberly cried. The news report continued. "The Silver Guardians have released a statement saying that they suspect Venjix is behind this. Several houses in the area are on fire, and they say there was definitely no planned targets and that the attacks were completely random…"

"I have to get down there…" she said, getting up from her seat. "Hey, I'll give you a lift," said Tommy, going after her.

**Kim's Housing Estate, Corinth Suburbs**

When they arrived on the scene, Tommy and Kimberly immediately got out of the car. Tommy could see that Carter Grayson was one of the fire-fighters putting out the flames. When they had finished, Carter spotted Tommy and came over.

"The houses are really damaged," he said. "I've never seen a fire that big going on in several houses at the same time."

"This is terrible!" said Kim, covering her face with her hands.

"We did manage to save some stuff from some of the houses. What number were you?"

"Seventy four," she said. Carter went over to a fire truck and looked through some stuff. He came back with a box in his hands. "This is all we could save." He handed it to her.

"My memory box…" she said. This is where she kept photos, diaries or anything else to remind her of something good, something special. "Thank you."

Carter smiled and went over to talk to his colleagues about something. Kimberly looked at Tommy. "What am I going to do? I have no where else to go. Unless I sleep in the Youth Centre…"

Tommy shook his head. "You are not sleeping in a Youth Centre!" he said. "Then where am I gonna go?" she asked.

He thought for a minute. "You can stay with me," he said, "I have a spare room." She smiled. "Really?" she asked. He nodded. "Thank you."

**Tommy's house**

"Well, here we are!" Tommy said, showing Kimberly to her room. "Do you need anything?" he asked her. "Nah, I'm fine," she replied. "OK, let me know if you need anything." She nodded as he left the room.

The doorbell rang. Tommy went to answer the door. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" cried out a girl dressed in yellow as she jumped and gave Tommy a huge hug.

"Uh, Trini, I can't breathe," said Tommy. "Sorry!" she said. "It's just, Jason told me how he feels about me and it's all because of you!" Tommy smiled. "I'm glad you're happy," he said.

Kimberly came down the stairs. "Hi Trini, what's going on?" she asked. "Jason finally told her he likes her," Tommy told her. "Oh that's great! Finally!" Kim cried.

"Hey, I saw what happened on the news, are you OK?" Trini asked her best friend. "Yeah, I'm fine," she answered. "I'm going to be staying with Tommy for a while."

Trini smiled. She had just been about to offer Kimberly a place to stay, but something told Trini this was a better idea.

"Anyway," said Trini. "The next meeting is in the Rangers' Base. Dr K offered and we weren't going to turn it down."

"Great!" said Tommy. "When?"

"Tomorrow, 3pm. Hey Kim, why don't you come too?"

Kimberly thought about it. "Well, OK then."

Trini smiled. "Alright, I gotta go and get ready for my date!" She practically ran out the door. Tommy and Kimberly laughed. "About time," said Kimberly. "Oh yeah," said Tommy, closing the door.

**A few hours later, RPM Ranger Base**

"So, do you know what our song is?" asked Scott. Bridge grinned. "Yeah, but it's not very imaginative," he replied. "Sing it!" said Scott. Bridge had asked several other rangers to sing their songs and now he wanted to be able to sing his too.

"Come on Bridge! If I hear 'Go Go Power Rangers' one more time and not be able to sing my own song back, I'll scream!"

Bridge sighed. "Power Rangers RPM, get in gear! Power Rangers RPM, we stand together. Power Rangers RPM, get in gear! Power Rangers RPM, get in gear!" he sang.

"That's it?" asked a disappointed Scott. "That's our song?"

Bridge nodded. "There has to be a better one than that!" said Scott. Bridge shrugged. "Why don't you ask Tommy or Jason?" suggested Bridge. "Maybe they might have a better one for you."

Scott sighed. "Ok, I'll do that. I just want a better song."

"What the hell are you guys doing?" asked Flynn, entering the room. "Bridge was singing me our song, but it's crap. So now I'm gonna ask Tommy if we can have a better one."

Flynn just nodded, even though he didn't know what on Earth they were talking about. He continued working on Dillon's car.

"Ok Ranger Operators," said Dr K. "Listen up! The next meeting for the Red Rangers is going to be here, OK?" The Rangers all nodded.

**Tommy's house**

"So, you are trying to configure a Megazord from all the Red Ranger Zords," said Kimberly. "Uh huh," Tommy replied.

"Wow," said Kimberly. "Either that's very smart, or very stupid."

"Look, I know it can backfire but there's no way we can stop him fixing Serpenterra, so we had to think of a way we could combat his forces."

"I just hope you guys can work it out OK; I don't want any of my friends to die!"

"Yeah I know. Especially Eric cuz I'm really looking forward to that wedding."

They both laughed. They were sitting in the living room watching TV. Every time the news came on though they either switched channels or turned it off because Kimberly didn't want to have to watch her house on fire again.

"This is nice," said Kimberly. "Just sitting, relaxing, watching TV… I haven't done this for a while." Tommy smiled. "Well you can do it as much as you like here," he said to her.

She smiled back. "Thanks," she said. "You've been so good to me today. I don't know how I can repay you."

"You don't need to repay me," said Tommy. "I'm just helping out a friend; I don't expect you to pay me back."

"You are the best."

"So what's in your memory box?" Tommy asked her.

"Well, just some stuff. Photos and diaries mainly."

"Good thing they could save it then."

"Yeah," she agreed, thinking about all the stuff in there from her Ranger days.

**Next day, 3pm, RPM Ranger Base**

All the Red Rangers were gathered in the main area of the base. Hayley, Billy and the others that were helping with the Megazord configuration were in Dr K's lab, putting the finishing touches to it. The rest of the RPM Rangers were playing video games.

"Where'd you get this?" Summer asked Flynn. She had playing it for hours now and was completely addicted. "From my house," he answered. "And do you think you should be playing that as much as you are?"

Summer just shrugged and Ziggy challenged her to a game. He lost badly, but kept on playing until he at least got a good enough score.

"Do we really fight like that?" asked Rocky; they were playing a Mighty Morphin Power Rangers video game. Summer ignored him and continued playing. Rocky decided to challenge her.

"Anyway, what did you discover Wes?" asked Jason. "You forgot to say last time." It took Wes some time to remember what he had discovered, but eventually he said to Eric "Go and get that Grinder that we destroyed."

Eric brought it in and laid it on the ground. Wes removed some parts of the Grinder and Tommy gasped. "It's a Cog in disguise!" he said.

Jason just shook his head. "Some people just don't have any imagination. I mean, he doesn't even bother to create new minions; he just disguises his old ones."

They laughed. "Well, at least we will be able to fight him when he brings Serpenterra to life," said Billy, coming out from the lab. "It's all ready. It should work out."

"How sure are you that it will?" asked Kimberly, who was now playing against Summer as Rocky had lost badly also.

"Eighty-three point five per cent sure," he replied.

"Wow, that was very precise," said and impressed Nick.

"You know, sometimes I don't think you are as smart as people think," said Jason. "Sometimes I think you just say stuff that sounds very precise, like that percentage thingy, and then everyone thinks you're smart."

They all laughed. "Woo hoo!" cried out Kimberly. "I beat you, I beat you!" she was jumping up and down. Rocky groaned. If a Pink Mighty Morphin Power Ranger was able to win a video game about them, then why couldn't a red one?

Suddenly the alarm went off. "Rangers," said Dr K. "Venjix is attacking, and he's using Serpenterra!"

"We have to go and fight against him!" said Mack.

Tommy nodded in agreement and Jason took out his morpher. "It's morphin time!"

_**A/N So what do you think? Reviews please! Thank you Kieran for bugging me and then saying you like the story. Any suggestions for what happens next? I have a few ideas, but it's always cool to hear others. Just if you feel like it. I don't mind.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N I own nothing apart from the plot. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. You guys all rock! Hope you like this chapter... and thank you Kieran for bugging me and he actually came up with the idea for the end of this chapter, so he really hopes you like it. Enjoy!**_

**Serpenterra**

Venjix and Kilobyte were inside Serpenterra, piloting it. They were going to attack Corinth. This would surely destroy the protective shield around the domed city and then all of Venjix's forces could march in and attack, with their master not too far behind with Zedd's Zord.

"This will be the day!" said Kilobyte. "You will surely be able to wipe out the entire human race, all in one day. How delightful!"

He and Venjix laughed as they flew Serpenterra towards the city and Venjix's army marching towards it on foot.

Then they got a surprise. "Master," said Kilobyte. "It's all the Red Rangers, trying to stop us once more!"

Venjix grumbled something and just kept flying. "They can't stop us anyway," he said. "We've got a Zord, a very powerful one, and all they have is things that make them wear spandex."

They thought they could hear someone shouting that it wasn't spandex very defensively but they just dismissed it.

**RPM Ranger Base**

"Ok Doc," said Ziggy. "We don't just shout out to the bad guy, no matter how he offended you, when we are not actually in the fight."

Dr K was fuming. "But it's not spandex. Maybe some of the former Rangers have spandex but…"

"It doesn't matter!" interrupted Dillon.

"He's right," said Billy. "We need to stay at the computers and configure the Megazord."

Dr K calmed herself down and went back to her computer.

**Outside the Dome**

"Ok, so how long do we have to wait till we can use the Zords?" Jason asked Trini on his communicator.

"Not too long, I think. It will happen in a flash; we won't tell you that they're coming. You will need to keep a look out. We don't want him to see this coming in case it gives him time to get an attackbot ready to distract you."

"Ok," said Jason. He told the others to be ready at any point for the Zords.

"Now, I know you guys have all been leaders before," said Wes. "But we all need to do what Tommy and Jason say. They've been organising this so they are the leaders for this really dangerous mission." They all nodded.

Venjix stopped Serpenterra in mid air. "What are you little punks think you're doing?" he asked. "Excuse me," said Jason. "We are all adults here; don't call us little punks!"

"Whatever," said Venjix. "So? What the hell are you all doing?"

"We are going to stop you!" said Conner. "Yeah," agreed TJ.

"With what? Your little toys that let you dress up in spandex?"

He heard it again! "Is it just me, or is someone shouting that it's not spandex?"

"Ah," said Scott. "That would be Dr K…"

"Look, I don't care. The point is that I have a huge Zord and you don't."

Jason heard something and turned to see that the Zords were coming towards them. "I wouldn't be so sure…" he said, turning to face Venjix once again.

When Venjix saw the Zords, he couldn't believe it. Were they? Would they? No, it wasn't possible. They couldn't put all those together… could they?

"Hey guys!" said Jason. "Look at my Tyrannosaurus!"

"Never mind your T-Rex!" Eric. "Take a look at my Q-Rex!"

"Guys, come on!" said Conner. "My T-Rex is definitely the best."

"We do not have time for this!" said Andros. "Let's go!"

As soon as each Ranger was in his respective Zord they all began to form a Megazord. They all let out a sigh of relief when they could see each other in the same area as themselves, and knew that the configuration had worked.

"Alright, let's do this!" said Tommy.

They got a call from Billy. "Hey guys, just wanted to let you all know that you can all use the respective weapons from your own Megazords and combine them… But I'd only use it in an emergency as it will blow all your Zords apart and possibly render them useless for the time being."

"OK, not exactly what I had in mind, but thanks anyway Billy!" said Jason.

"Ok guys, you heard him," said Tommy. "Only use that special move when we can do nothing else!"

"You won't win, Power Rangers!" cried Venjix. "Wait till you see what improvements I made to this thing!"

Uh-oh. They hadn't thought of that. What if the new improvements were able to beat their Megazord? They continued to fight anyway, hoping they wouldn't lose…

The battle was intense. At least it stopped Venjix and his minions from getting to the dome. They didn't want to do anything without Venjix's command, and he was too busy fighting the Red Rangers to give out orders. So they just simply watched as the fight raged on.

Inside the Megazord, the rangers could feel the blows and wondered how much longer it could take such damage. They had to defend against lasers, fire and physical blows from the evil Zord and they were beginning to think that it was too much.

"Billy, do you think we should?" Jason asked through his communicator, knowing that Billy would know what he meant.

"I hate to say it Jase, but I think it's your only shot inside that Megazord…" he replied.

"Wait!" they heard Hayley say. "I see a weak spot in Serpenterra. If they can hit that, then it would be destroyed. I'm almost ninety per cent sure."

She sent the visuals to the Rangers. "But Hayley," said Tommy. "To hit a gap that small, we would need to be out of the Megazord."

"I know that," she said. "Which is why I think you should try the special move first, and then get the weak spot if that doesn't work."

"But Hayley," said Kimberly. "If they get that close they could be killed!"

"We know that," said Jason.

"I think it should be just us two to try it, if it comes to it," said Tommy.

Jason nodded. "No way!" said Wes. "I'll help you."

"No," said Jason. "We are the leaders, remember? You have to do what we say."

"Look, it might not even come to that," said Tommy, knowing that it probably would. "So let's concentrate everything we've got into the special move with all our weapons combined and pray that it works!"

The others agreed, but hoped that Jason and Tommy wouldn't have to do what they were prepared to do.

Everyone was very nervous. They had all activated their respective weapons, and those in the Ranger Base were all ready to activate the defences in case it backfired. They concentrated all the power they had into one blast. It was beginning to start up. They aimed the weapon at Serpenterra, and activated the blast.

A huge beam of power blasted at Serpenterra. Venjix winced as it surged through the Zord, even though he could not feel pain. The Zord shook and he fell over, but he was able to regain control of the Zord eventually.

As the power from the beam began to die down, the Zords began to break apart. Suddenly, all the rangers fell from the Zord and landed on the ground below. The Zords, when they were all separated from each other, stood motionless. They could do nothing any more, at least not now.

When they were all on the ground, the Rangers could feel themselves demorphing. They all stood up. "What happened?" asked Shane.

Billy contacted them. "Guys, I'm afraid your morphers are now rendered useless for the time being also. I'm sorry; I did not expect for that to happen."

"It's OK Billy, you did your best," said Jason.

Now that they were all on the ground, they noticed that they were surrounded by Venjix's forces. And without being distracted by a huge Megazord, he gave the order for them all to attack.

Although he could no longer use any improvements and enhancements because the Rangers' attack made them useless, Venjix could still somehow operate Serpenterra. He used the regular attacks that Zedd had used back in the day. Now the rangers stood no chance of defeating him!

Back on the ground, the Rangers were having to fight against Venjix's Grinders and attackbots whilst having to dodge attacks from Serpenterra above.

"We need to get to that weak spot," said Jason. "Right," said Tommy.

**RPM Ranger Base**

"Guys," said Hayley. "I've found out why Cole destroyed Serpenterra but Venjix was able to bring it back again."

They all listened. "The one from 2002 wasn't actually Serpenterra; it was a prototype. It wasn't as big or as powerful but still good enough to destroy the planet if it had to. This one is the real one…"

"How?" said Billy.

"He must have stolen it from Lord Zedd personally this time, and just let on that he found bits and pieces on the moon."

"Of course!" said Summer. "When he saw Tommy helping us fight, he probably suspected he was going to round up the Red Rangers again, so he went to the moon and tried to trick them into going after him!"

"He succeeded," continued Dillon. "And then stole the actual Zord from this Zedd guy."

Billy nodded. "I wondered why the one from 2002 was a different colour and was much smaller than the one I'd seen. I knew Zedd used Serpenterra to get away from the Machine Empire when they landed; that would mean it would have left the moon."

"Yeah, and that Mystic Force guy said that the Mystic Mother and her husband used their own personal Zord when they went on holidays, and then explained she used to be Rita," said Kimberly.

"He must have left a prototype behind…" said Dr K.

**Outside the dome**

Since Serpenterra was so huge, the back end of it was lower than the rest of it as Venjix didn't know how to keep it up. When Tommy and Jason had reached it, they jumped onto it and climbed towards the weak spot; the little ridge between the tail and the rest of the body.

When they got to it and got ready hit it, their friends in the Rangers base couldn't look as they made the ultimate risk, and the other Red Rangers could do nothing but hope they were going to be OK.

"Ok, we just have one shot," Jason. Tommy nodded. "Let's do this," he said. "And if anything happens, I'm glad I'll die with you bud," said Jason. "Me too..." said Tommy. They hit the weak spot.

"No!" cried out Venjix as the Zord was made inoperable. A huge explosion came from the back of it and Tommy and Jason were blasted away, falling down off a steep cliff as the other Red Rangers watched in horror.

Kimberly watched as the man she always considered her big brother and the man she still secretly loved fall down off the huge cliff and into the fast flowing river way, way below.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

_**A/N Ooooh... Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. I guess I was wrong when I said this wasn't going to be a long story... Oh well. Kieran says he hopes you like it too, since he thought of the last bit.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N I own nothing apart from the plot. This chapter gets a wee bit mad some times... I had too much caffeine and sugar. Enjoy!**_

"NOOOOO!" cried out Kimberly. They were all shocked. They knew that what Jason and Tommy were doing was very dangerous, but they had never expected that. Trini was on the verge of crying, and neither she nor Kimberly could hear what Billy was shouting through the communicator.

Outside the dome, Wes and Eric along with Rocky were running towards the cliff their friends had fallen off. Wes looked down. All he could see were the fast currents of the river down below. There was no sign of Tommy or Jason anywhere.

Serpenterra landed on the ground, crushing most of Venjix's minions. Venjix stepped out of the Zord. "You may have made this Zord inoperable," he said to the Rangers. "But I'm still here!"

A sudden beam hit him and he fell over. "What the hell?" he shouted in disbelief.

Another beam hit him again and a woman in a dress walked over rather hurriedly. She looked like a queen of some sort. Rocky thought he could recognise her, but he couldn't think of what her name was.

Then Nick thought for a minute. "Wait a minute," he said. "Mystic Mother! What are you doing here?"

Of course! "Rita!" said Rocky. He, Wes and Eric went back to where the other Rangers were.

"Get out of my husband's Zord!" she shouted at Venjix. She turned to the Rangers. "Zeddy and I were supposed to go on holidays and then Zedd noticed Serpenterra was gone and then we couldn't go!"

She looked and sounded furious. Even though the situation was terribly confusing, dangerous, upsetting and hadn't sunk in yet, the Rangers couldn't help thinking that there was something humorous about Rita arriving.

Zedd himself then walked up to Rita, although the others didn't recognise him at first because he looked human. "That's mine! I will take legal action!" he shouted.

"Legal action!" shouted Venjix in disbelief.

"Yeah," said Zedd. "The inter-galactic legal system will help me form a case against you! You destroyed my prototype, you stole my actual Zord and when my wife and I lived on the moon your stupid Machine Empire chased us out of our own home!"

After Zedd spoke about the inter-galactic legal system Venjix just shut up. If Rita, now with the powers of the Mystic Mother, got him up there to court he wouldn't stand a chance.

"And," added Rita. "Don't forget about my poor brother Rito and our dear friend Goldar losing their memories and being lost… And because we had to move we couldn't help them!"

Rocky had to restrain himself from laughing. Rita was making it sound so… so innocent!

The Rangers were all gob smacked. They couldn't understand what the hell was happening. Rocky thought that he would never see the day Rita and Lord Zedd would be helping the Power Rangers.

"Like you are so good yourselves!" shouted Venjix.

"Thanks to Zordon we are," said Rita. "The courts will be in our favour!"

Zedd continued to argue with Venjix as Rita turned and just sighed. She came over to the Rangers. "This is why I told Zedd to let me handle this, but no! He had to barge in and start arguing. Oh! I have such a headache!"

She turned to Mack. "Tell the Sentinel Knight Thrax is grounded for the rest of his life… why are you all so sad?"

"Oh, I don't know," said an angry Wes sarcastically. "Maybe because Tommy and Jason fell off that cliff!"

She gasped. "Zedd!" she shouted. "Put attempted murder of Power Rangers on that list of criminal charges!"

**Secret Cave**

He groaned. He had hit his head and was sore all over. How had that happened? He couldn't remember. At least not at this minute. He rubbed the back of his head. Ow…..

Tommy Oliver sat up and pain seared through his stomach and chest. When his eyes adjusted to the darkness he could see Jason sitting with his back resting against the wall of the cave with his eyes closed.

"Jase?" asked Tommy. He wanted to find out what had happened.

Jason opened his eyes. "Thank God!" he said. "I thought you were never gonna wake up." According to his watch, Tommy had been unconscious for about three hours now.

"What happened?" Tommy asked him.

"We fell off the cliff when we hit Serpenterra's weak spot and we landed on a ledge luckily. But you hit your head and were unconscious. Then a bunch of rocks started to fall, so I kinda dragged you in here. It was safer."

"How do we get out?" Tommy asked him.

"I haven't figured that out yet; there was no point when you were unconscious."

Tommy groaned again. "That was painful… Have you contacted the others yet?"

"I tried, but I can't get through to anyone. I tried your communicator too."

They both sighed. "I guess that means we have to try and climb out," said Tommy. Jason nodded.

"Hey!" said Tommy. "Is that Harry Potter?" He was pointing to a rock. Jason just gave him a weird look.

"Um, no. I don't think so... I think it's a rock…"

"I hate Harry Potter!" he said, ignoring Jason. He then gave the rock a punch. "Ow ow ow!" he screamed when his hand hit the rock. "He's got a hard head!"

"Tommy!" said Jason. "I think you need to sit down for a minute."

"Why?"

"You punched a flippin rock! And you thought it was Harry Potter! And you like Harry Potter, but you said you hated him. I think you hit your head a little too hard…"

**RPM Ranger Base**

"This can't be happening!" said Kimberly for the hundredth time. It had been around three hours since Tommy and Jason had fallen.

"Look," said Billy. "Wes and Eric are already organising to climb down and see if they can find them."

"Why aren't they down there already?" asked Trini. She was just as hysterical as Kimberly.

"They're just about to go now," said Rose. She and Summer had spent the last two hours trying to calm the two women down. "They have to make sure they have all the necessary equipment so that nothing bad happens to them."

Kimberly didn't care. She wasn't listening. All she wanted to know was that Tommy and Jason were safe, but there was no way they could tell. Billy had tried to contact the both of them, but couldn't get through.

Rita and Zedd had tried to go see also, but then everyone decided their time would be better spent getting Venjix up to the inter-galactic court and other stuff that they were blabbing on about that no one understood.

"Ok," said Conner. "Wes and Eric are about to go now. I just got off the phone with Taylor."

"See," said Billy. "I'm sure they'll find them soon."

Kimberly and Trini sighed. They hoped that Billy was right.

**Outside the Dome**

"Ok," said Wes. He and Eric were getting ready to climb down the cliff. Rocky was going to accompany them and Taylor was going to stay at the top of the cliff with a few Silver Guardians and keep in contact with them in case anything went wrong.

"Let's go," Wes continued. Eric and Rocky nodded and began to climb down. "Good luck!" cried Taylor.

**Secret Cave**

"Did you hear that?" Jason asked Tommy. "I thought I heard someone shouting good luck."

"And I thought that that rock was Harry Potter. We are both going mad."

Jason just gave him another funny look. Tommy had been talking nonsense ever since he had woken up. The sooner they got out of here, the better.

"Did you know I met Ron Weasley once?" he asked Jason.

"You have told me that ten times, as well as you and Brad Pitt growing up together. You are concussed; stop talking!"

_**A/N Kieran came up with the idea for the concussion, so I want to thank him for that. He has such a vivid imagination. Don't forget to review and I hope you liked it... It was the sugar and caffeine that made me think of Rita and Zedd. Anyway, thanks to everyone who has reviewed and supported this story!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N I own nothing apart from the plot. I hope you enjoy it. A shout out to everyone who has read, reviewed and supported this story. And thanks to you too Kieran; you're great little man!**_

Wes, Eric and Rocky landed on a ledge. They were so far down that Taylor could no longer see her fiancé and the other two Red Rangers any more.

"Ok, let's take a look around in case this is where they landed," said Wes.

"Hey!" said Eric. He was looking at the ground a little way away. Wes and Rocky went to join him.

"What is it?" asked Wes.

"Blood," replied Eric. "And there's a little bit of a trail. I think we should follow it."

The other two nodded. Eric led the way. There was the tiniest amount of blood, which was good. That meant that whatever wounds there were, they were very small if there was external bleeding involved. That gave them a huge amount of hope as they followed the trail.

**Secret Cave**

"And then, he asked me if I wanted to help him defeat Lord Voldemort, but I told him I had my own Lord Zedd to deal with and that defeating him was way more important to the Power Rangers, and then he went off huffing."

"I'm sure," Jason said. He had just stopped listening to his concussed friend. He kept trying to get him to help find a way out, but Tommy would just say something else that was more nonsensical than his last statement. Now they were just sitting, Tommy telling Jason all about his childhood days with Brad Pitt and all the times he had met Harry Potter and how much he hated the famous wizard.

"So hey, what have you and Trini been getting up to?" he asked Jason.

"We have been going out, because you made me tell her how I feel!" he replied in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry; I forgot," said Tommy.

"What about you and Kim?" Jason asked.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, she's staying at my house because hers burnt down."

"Nothing more?" asked a suspicious Jason. If he was ever going to ask him, it was better to do it now whilst he was concussed and would tell him anything about his feelings.

"Well…" Tommy just sat and thought.

Jason grinned. "Well what?"

"I think," said Tommy. "That I still have feelings for her. But she doesn't feel the same. I think."

"You are so gonna regret hitting your head when you're cured of concussion!" said Jason, thinking that Tommy would never have said that of he wasn't concussed… or drunk.

**Cliff Ledge**

"I can see some sort of an opening up ahead," said Rocky, spotting the opening to the cave. Eric and Wes could see it now also. They made their way closer along the ledge, and they could hear someone singing.

"I think," said Rocky. "I think that I can hear Tommy singing Go Go Power Rangers."

They were just beside the opening of the cave now. "I'm gonna sing it again!" they could hear an excited Tommy say. "Oh God please no!" said Jason.

"They've got a power and a force that you've never seen before, they've got the ability to morph and to even up the score…"

The three burst out laughing and entered the cave. Tommy was doing some sort of dance and still singing. "Go go power rangers!" he sang.

Jason was just sitting with his eyes closed. "Please make it stop…" he said.

Wes, Eric and Rocky burst out laughing again. Jason opened his eyes and Tommy stopped singing as he turned to face them. "Finally!" said Jason, standing up.

"What the…" began Wes. "Yeah," said Jason. "He hit his head pretty hard. He's definitely concussed."

"Well, I think we'd better get him to a hospital then," said Eric. "We wouldn't want him saying something he would regret…"

"Oh, he already has," said Jason, laughing.

"Right, I think we'd better get going then," said Rocky.

They left the cave and made their way along the ledge, back to where they could climb up again.

**Outside the Dome**

Taylor still hadn't heard anything from Wes, Eric or Rocky and in her opinion, no news was good news, or so she hoped. She was pacing. She always did that when she was nervous about something. She and Eric were getting married soon, or so she hoped. He better be Ok, or else Wes Collins won't know what hit him.

"Taylor, come in Taylor," said a voiced through her radio.

"Eric!" she said. "What's happened?"

"We got them and we're on our way up."

She smiled. "Alright, see you in a minute."

She decided to contact the others.

**RPM Ranger Base**

"Hey guys!" said a happy Cam. "We just got a call from Taylor; they've got Tommy and Jason."

Kimberly stood up. "Are they OK?" she asked.

"I'm sure they are fine," said Dr K.

"This is great!" said Trini. "Fantastic!"

"Guys," said Cam. "We got another call. They are going to the hospital to be checked over and Tommy's concussed with a small head injury, but he'll be fine. You can head over there and meet them if you like."

Kimberly and Trini looked at each other. "C'mon!" said Trini. They ran down to Trini's car.

"Call us and let us know how they are!" Andros shouted after them.

**Corinth Hospital**

"So, how do you feel now?" Dana Mitchell asked Tommy. "Terrible," he said. "What the hell was I doing in that flippin cave?"

She laughed. "Ah, you have an excuse. You were concussed."

"Yeah but…"

She laughed again. Kimberly Hart appeared in the doorway. "Well, I'll get going. Other patients to see…" said Dana, walking out the door.

"You had me so worried Tommy!" said Kim. "Don't ever do that again!"

He just looked at her. "I did what I had to do as a Ranger. And besides, nothing bad happened… physically."

She gave him a confused look. "I was concussed, and acted quite… stupidly," he said. She laughed and sat down beside him.

"Well, I will just have to ask Jason what these 'stupid' actions were."

He gave her a look. "You know what?" he said.

"What?"

"I am really looking forward to Eric and Tay's wedding. It will be a good party, after all this hard work."

She nodded in agreement. "It would be better if I had someone to go with."

"Well," said Tommy. "You could go with me. I mean, if you'd like to…"

She smiled. "I think you're still concussed," she said, not believing what he just suggested.

"No," he said. "I'm not. Ask Dana Mitchell if you don't believe me."

She smiled. "Well then," she said. "In that case, I would be happy to accompany you to the wedding Dr Oliver."

He leaned in closer to her. "You sure?" he asked her.

"Oh yeah," she said. "I don't wanna be a loner."

He laughed and moved in closer again. Their lips met and they kissed…

_**A/N Don't forget to review! And I will be writing either the next chapter or the one after that about Eric and Taylor's wedding hopefully. Kieran wants you all to know that he thinks the kissing is 'icky' and that I should take it out, but I don't think I will. **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N I own nothing apart from the plot. This chapter is about the trial mainly. Sorry that this took longer than expected. Enjoy!**_

"All rise!"

They all stood. All the rangers were at Venjix's trial. Lord Zedd meant what he said and went straight to the authorities. He then had Venjix arrested. When the authorities said they needed witnesses and proof to the crime, all the rangers decided they would help Zedd out. After all, if Rita and Zedd didn't show up and help, anything could've happened!

The judges entered and the trial began. "Lord Zedd, could you please tell me what happened, in your own words?"

"Well," said Zedd. "My lovely wife Rita and I were preparing to go on holiday. We had packed and filled my own personal Zord, Serpenterra, with fuel. We went outside one evening to put our luggage in the Zord, when we discovered it was missing. Someone had stolen it!"

They were all looking around them. The rangers saw that the trials of the inter-galactic court were a lot different than ones on Earth. The jury and the judges were combined. They decided whether the defendant was guilty or not and passed the sentence as well.

There were no lawyers; Venjix was defending himself and the Judges asked the questions most of the time. It was very strange. There was no stand and when someone was asked a question they just stood up wherever they had been sitting, anywhere in the room. Each of the judges had to be from separate planets. Some of them looked human and others just looked completely alien. There were fourteen judges in total.

"Myself and Rita were very surprised," continued Zedd. "We didn't know who could've stolen it. We decided to ask a friend of ours and he told us that all the Red Rangers were on Earth, fighting against Venjix. He was using our Zord to try and destroy the planet! So we just got a lift with him, he was on his way to KO-35, and he dropped us off at Earth."

"Thank you Zedd," one of the judges said. He looked like any human you would find on Earth, only he was purple.

"So then you and Rita threatened Venjix to make him stop fighting the Rangers, correct?"

"Yes your honour," said Zedd, nodding his head.

"Ok, first witness is the friend of yours that dropped you off at Earth. Zhane?"

Zhane stood up. "Yes your honour?"

"How did you know about the disturbances on Earth?"

"Well, I am the Silver Space Ranger and so I am very informed in a lot of Ranger activities, especially since Andros and I are responsible for communications between KO-35 and Earth. Anyway, Andros was on Earth because he was part of the team, and he told me all about it."

"Ok. How did you run in to Rita and Zedd?"

"Well, I was coming back from Mirinoi when they flagged me down in my Megaship. They told me what had happened, and I thought that maybe they could help the Ranger team on Earth, so I gave them a lift."

The trial continued on, Venjix denied everything of course. All the Rangers got asked questions and after all the questions had been asked and all the statements had been given as well as evidence, the judges went decide the verdict.

"This trial is wacky," said Rocky quietly to Jason. "I know," Jason replied.

After a while, the judges returned to the court room. "We have made a decision," said a female judge who looked like she was from Aquitar.

"We have decided that Venjix is guilty of theft, attempted murder of Power Rangers, conspiracy to destroy a planet, conspiracy to wipe out the human race and faking his death. Take him away!"

Two police officers (at least that's what they looked like, whatever they were actually called the Rangers had no idea) grabbed Venjix at either side and dragged him away.

"You will never keep me locked up! Never! NEVER!" he shouted. He continued screaming and yelling until the sound of his voice faded.

"Well, that was fun," said Zedd. "I haven't been in a trial in years!"

"See you guys later," said Eric. "I'm getting a lift with Zhane. I need to start preparing for my big day next week. Come on Wes!"

He and Zhane left, with Wes coming close behind them. "Hey," said Andros. "Why don't we all go to my house and have a party?"

The others agreed that it would be a good idea. Andros called Ashley and told her that they were all coming and then they left in Andros' Megaship.

**Andros and Ashley's house, Corinth**

"So, why do you guys live in Corinth?" Jason asked Andros. All the Red and RPM Rangers as well as those who had helped with the mission were at the get together.

"We stay here on Earth mainly, whilst Zhane and Karone usually stay on KO-35, and maybe Karone might be on Terra Venture."

"But Karone was here, when we discovered Venjix was on the moon."

"Yeah; she was visiting us. She is my sister after all." Jason nodded.

"It's so good to see you again TJ!" said Ashley.

"Yeah," he agreed. "It seems like forever since we were Rangers!"

"Well, you guys did good out there. You guys were awesome!"

They could hear a baby start to cry. "Oh dear," said Ashley. "That'll be Becca, and you can bet Andros will go deaf…" She left to get her daughter.

"I see," said Kimberly. Rocky had just been telling her all about each of his disastrous relationships.

"You might find someone nice at Eric's wedding." He nodded in agreement. "Someone like Aisha..." hinted Kimberly. Rocky perked up.

"Aisha's gonna be there?" he asked. "Uh huh," said Kimberly. Rocky jumped up and left the room as Kimberly laughed.

"Now what would you be laughing at?" asked Jason, sitting down in the chair Rocky just jumped out of.

"I just hinted that Aisha would be going to the wedding and his face lit up like a Christmas tree!"

"I see. I just thought it might be because you're so happy to be back with Tommy."

"Shut up," she said. Trini came over. "What are you guys talking about?"

Jason laughed. "Just how much Kimmie loves Tommy!" he said. He got up and left, leaving Trini chatting away to Kimberly.

Karone and Zhane came in. "I hope you guys aren't having too much fun without me!" said Zhane. He and Karone joined the party.

"Why were you late?" Andros asked them. "I was watching Taylor throw stuff at Eric because he forgot to do something. It was quite amusing, especially with Wes egging her on," said Zhane.

"I can't believe I missed that!" said Tommy, coming over. "I love it when she gets mad with him."

"I know!" said Zhane. "I hope they don't start doing that at their wedding though," said Karone. "That would be terrible."

"I suppose," said Tommy. "It doesn't stop it being funny though!" Karone rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna go sneak up on Space Rangers," she said. "Gimme my staff."

"Aw, I forgot to bring it," said Zhane. "And why do you still have the Wrath Staff?" Andros asked them.

"It's a fake one!" she said. "Don't worry about it."

**__****A/N So, don't forget to review and tell me what you think. The next chapter is definitely going to be about the wedding.**

**__****Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and read this story. You guys rock! And a special thanks to my little cousin Kieran.**


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N Aaaagh! Friday the 13th! I own nothing apart from the plot and any characters I made up. By the way, in this Andros and Ashley have two kids. Becca was in the last chapter and Carol is in this one. Just in case you get confused. Enjoy!_**

"Are you sure?" asked Eric. He was pacing up and down, and this was the tenth time Eric had asked his friend if he was sure everything was ready. He was really nervous.

"For God's sake!" said Wes. "Yes I'm sure. Now just sit down and relax for a minute before it's time you go in!"

Tommy came out. "Taylor's on her way, Eric. You'd better get in there." Tommy then went back into the church.

"Ok, let's do this!" said Eric, marching in. Wes shook his head and laughed, following his best friend into the church.

Inside the church, Eric was still very nervous. "Calm down!" Wes said in an audible whisper. "I can't," replied Eric.

The pianist began to play and everyone stood up and looked behind them to see the bride coming in. The two bridesmaids walked in first. Alyssa Enrilé, who was the maid of honour, walked in first with Abbie McGuire, Taylor's friend from the Air Force, close behind. They were both wearing beautiful yellow dresses and looked gorgeous, but Kimberly couldn't help thinking that another colour would have suited Alyssa better. Ashley and Andros' older daughter Carol was the flower girl.

Taylor came in behind them along with her father, who was giving her away. Her dress was gorgeous. It was long and flowing and had tints of yellow through it in some places. Her hair was down and curly and she looked radiant. At the sight of his bride, Eric's face lit up.

When she got to the top, Eric smiled at her. "You look beautiful," he said to her. "I am the luckiest man alive."

She smiled back at him. "Thanks babe, you're not too bad yourself."

The ceremony continued. Almost every Power Ranger was there as well as lots of family and friends. The music was beautiful and everyone agreed it was a lovely ceremony.

"Do you, Eric, take Taylor to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," replied Eric.

"And do you, Taylor, take Eric to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

Eric and Taylor kissed and everyone cheered. A lot of people took lots of pictures of the couple inside and outside the church.

"I'm getting bored Trini," said Jason. "Can we go and wait at the reception?"

"In a minute Jase," she replied. "I wanna take a few more pictures!"

Jason sighed and Tommy and Cole walked up to him. "Hey, are you bored too?" asked Tommy. Jason simply nodded his head.

"Boy, I never thought that Taylor Earhardt would ever get married," said Cole. He remembered when he first met her.

"I know," said Danny, coming up to them.

"Oh," said Cole. "Guys, this is Danny Delgado. Danny this is Jason Lee Scott and Tommy Oliver."

Some time passed before most of the guests moved on to the reception, which was at Jason and Tommy's hotel.

"Guys, this place is amazing!" said Zack. Tommy and Jason had met up with him and they had been talking and catching up for a while. "Why thank you very much," said Jason, and then he began to brag about it.

"Hey Tommy," asked Kira Ford, just coming up behind them. "Have you seen Trent? He's supposed to help me set up for later." Kira was going to be singing later on.

"Yeah, he went over there looking for you."

"Thanks."

Everyone had their meal and a few drinks. Wes made his best man speech and Eric's father made a speech welcoming Taylor to the family. After that, there was some music with Kira singing and everyone had a good time dancing and catching up with people they hadn't seen for a long time.

Kimberly was sitting with Aisha, Trini, Katherine and Tanya and they were all catching up. Kim and Trini had never met Tanya so they were introduced and now everyone was getting along great.

All the boys had got together too. Tommy, Jason, Adam, Zack, Billy and Rocky. They had also met up with Justin, who they were all delighted to see as none of them had seen him since he was a kid, and now he was all grown up.

"Yeah, I just finished my degree," Justin said. "That's great!" said Jason.

"Did you catch up with all your other Turbo buddies?" asked Adam. "Yeah, I can't believe that Ashley and Andros have two kids."

"So what have you guys been getting up to?" he asked. "Well, Tommy and I have this hotel, isn't that right Dr Oliver?"

"Doctor?" said Justin in disbelief. "Yeah, in palaeontology," said Tommy. "I'm also a high school science teacher."

"For some reason, I'm kind of glad I didn't have you as my teacher," said Justin. They laughed.

"Oh, his tests are way hard!" said Ethan, coming over. "And the homework!"

"Ah, just because you were a Power Ranger Ethan, doesn't mean I was going to let you off easy!" They all laughed.

The night went on and Eric and Taylor had left. They were going on their honeymoon in the morning.

"What am I gonna do?" said Wes. "I can't shove all the extra work onto Sergeant Myers!" Cole just laughed at him. Wes saw two people he recognised come through the door. One he definitely knew. He would know that green hair anywhere.

"Trip! Lucas!" he said, going over to them. "Hey Wes," said Lucas. "Did we miss Eric?"

"Yeah, he just left."

"Oh well. At least we didn't miss the party. Jen is gonna be so mad if she finds out you stole that time ship…" said Trip.

Lucas laughed. "Just because Jen and the Commander said we couldn't go to the wedding doesn't mean I ain't going." Wes enjoyed catching up with his friends from the future.

"So, Alex is in charge again?" asked Wes.

"Yeah," said Lucas. "Commander Drake."

"We miss you Wes!" said Trip. Eric came back in. He had forgotten something. "Lucas! Trip!" he said, coming over.

"Hey, congratulations!" they said to him. "Thanks for coming! I thought Alex said you couldn't?"

Lucas just walked away quite slyly to talk to some of the Wild Force Rangers and Eric laughed.

Since Bridge Carson stayed on a little bit longer to attend the wedding, he met up with the two Time Force rangers and they got along great. He was, like Trip, very interested in computers and stuff and so was delighted to hear all about Circuit and other equipment used in the year 3000.

"I meet people from the past all the time, but I've never met someone from my future before!" he said excitedly.

"Why don't you tell us all about SPD?" suggested Trip, who had only read about it in history books. Bridge began to tell him all he could about SPD and the Time Force guys listened attentively.

At the end of the night, everyone was tired. Most of them booked rooms in the hotel itself (Tommy and Jason gave them all discounts) but some of them went home. Lucas and Trip decided they would head back to the future and Bridge agreed, so they left.

"That was a great night!" said Kimberly when she and Tommy were in the room. "Yeah," he said. "I think the best part was seeing Justin again."

She nodded in agreement. "He's all grown up."

"Yeah," he agreed.

"Oh, and Tommy?" she asked.

"Uh huh," he said.

"You remember a few weeks ago when we celebrated getting back together?"

"Why don't I like the sound of this?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant."

"Holy shit."

She laughed at him. "I'm gonna be a daddy, I'm gonna be a daddy…"

"Tommy!"

"What? I'm excited. I'm gonna tell everyone tomorrow. Hang on; I'll phone Jase right now!"

She just shook her head and laughed at him. "I have a feeling that it will be a girl. I always wanted a little girl," he said, looking for his cell phone.

"Tommy!" she said, stopping him. "It's a little bit early to tell everyone, don't you think?"

He dropped his phone. "You're right. Ok, I'll just calm down. But I can't, cuz I'm gonna be a daddy!"

"Come on, come to bed!" she said. "OK," he said. "But can I at least tell Jason tomorrow, cuz you probably already told Trini!"

He knew her so well. "OK, fine. But no one else until the three months stage. Now, you are drunk so come to bed!"

He did as she said and they cuddled up close.

"Kimberly?" he whispered into her ear.

"Hmmm?"

"I love you."

_**A/N A little bit lovey dovey at the end. Awww. Don't forget to review! I don't know if I will put up another chapter or not, so if anyone wants to give me any ideas as to what I should write about that would be nice. I might just put up another chapter to finish off the story, but it might not be what you expect. Oh, and do you see that thing that says Review this Chapter? Click it!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N I own nothing apart from the plot. This took a little bit longer than expected, and this story will be a little longer than expected too. Thanks to anyone and everyone who has read and reviewed this story. If I was to name all the reviewers, there would be no room for the chapter. So that's great, and keep them coming! Another shout out to mu little cousin Kieran, who thought of this idea too. (Well, the main thing anyway) Without him, there would be no story. Thanks Kieran!**_

Jason woke up early. He looked at Trini. She was sleeping peacefully beside him. She was smiling in her sleep, and Jason couldn't help smiling at that. He had had feelings for Trini for a while now, and he was very glad that Tommy had known that. For if Tommy had not threatened to tell Wes and Eric about how he and Emily broke up, he might never have told Trini just how much he cared about her.

He lay back and tried to remember anything strange or weird that had happened at Eric's wedding. Lucas and Trip from Time Force arrived. That was strange. They had said, like the rest of Wes and Eric's former team mates, that they were unable to attend but then just showed up. He would have to borrow that thing they had that allowed them to contact Time Force and ask them why.

He met Justin Stewart for the first time in years, and now he was all grown up. That was also weird. He remembered thinking "what the hell was Zordon thinking letting a twelve year old be a Power Ranger?" and now seeing that twelve year old in his twenties made Jason smile. So many years ago, everything was so much different.

He remembered Zhane and Andros getting drunk and singing very loudly at the end of the reception for everyone to hear. Now that was just hilarious. Jason hadn't laughed so hard since Andros' wedding. And come to think of it, it was because Zhane had done the exact same thing that they did last night.

Jason chuckled and looked at the clock beside the bed. It was seven thirty. Eric and Taylor would have left by now. Why did he wake up so early? He went to sleep rather late, and he had a lot to drink. He didn't usually wake up early after a late night drinking, so why was that the case this morning?

He tried to remember. Now that he thought of it, he had heard a loud noise. Like something crashed to the ground. "Should I go and check it out?" he thought to himself. He thought it would be better not to, but then he heard the noise again. He sat up in his bed and his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID. It was Tommy.

"Hey Tommy," he said, answering the phone. "What's up?"

"First of all, did you hear that loud crash?" he asked him.

"Yeah," Jason replied. "Wanna go check it out?"

"Well not really, but I suppose we'd better do it. Anyway, I have something else to tell you."

"Oh really, what's that then?"

"I'm gonna be a daddy!"

Jason nearly dropped the phone in shock. "You mean, Kim's pregnant?"

"No I am. What do you think, Sherlock?"

"Ha ha, very funny. Well, I suppose that would explain why Kimberly wasn't drinking any alcohol last night."

"Duh. Anyway, we can talk about this later. Right now, you are gonna get dressed and meet me in the hotel lobby in ten minutes, no more. Ok?"

"Right. See ya in ten." Jason got ready and was down in the lobby in less than ten minutes. Tommy was already there.

"OK, a few of the workers said it came from outside. They didn't call 911 or go out to investigate yet."

"Ok," said Jason. "Why don't we go and check outside, and then call 911 if we need to."

Tommy nodded. "Let's go."

They went outside and looked around. They couldn't find anything. They decided they should take a look around the back of the building. A few of the downstairs windows were open. They looked around and saw someone climbing in a smashed window that would take them onto one of the staircases.

They went after him and looked through. He was all dressed in black and his face was covered. "Ok," whispered Jason when he saw him go upstairs. "I think we should call 911 now."

"He's got a gun," said Tommy, seeing the weapon in the intruder's left arm. "He's got a gun and he's going up towards the bedrooms."

Jason took out his phone and dialled 911. "Hello? We need police to Ollie and Scottie Hotel please. We have spotted an armed intruder breaking into the hotel."

"Isn't that where all the Power Rangers are staying?" asked the woman on the other end.

"Yes, but all the morphers have been deactivated because of repairs to the Morphing Grid, and half the rangers don't even have their morphers any more," said Jason, remembering what Alpha had said earlier that week.

"Ok, I understand sir. We have the police on their way now. Please try and evacuate the premises if possible."

"Thanks," said Jason, hanging up and placing the phone in his pocket. "Let's go and evacuate," he said, pulling Tommy's arm.

"The one day we don't have our powers!" said Tommy as he and Jason were running to the front desk. Jason let out a sigh. "That's typical."

"Press the alarm," said Jason to the receptionist. "We have an armed intruder."

"Sure thing Mr Scott," she said, pressing the alarm. They could all hear sirens which meant the police were getting closer. "Oh, and we have had reports of some broken windows all over the first floor."

Tommy looked at Jason. "That means that there may be more than one of them," he said.

A few police officers entered. "We think there may be more than one intruder now, officer," said Jason. "We have activated the alarm; evacuation is in place."

The officer nodded. "Good," he said. "I think we may have to call in SWAT though."

A security guard came up to Tommy and Jason. "We got everyone out the back door except the following people," he said. He took out his list of people who stayed at the hotel the night before. H had crossed off names of the people who they were able to evacuate.

"Ah, here we go," he said. "There's Zack Taylor, Trini Kwan, Kimberly Hart, Aisha Campbell, Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, Katherine Hillard, Tanya Sloan, Cassie Chan and well, you two."

"Thanks Mark," said Jason. "Trini and Kim could be in trouble."

"As well as some of our friends," said Tommy.

"Please wait until the SWAT team gets here," said the officer.

"By SWAT, do you mean the Silver Guardians?" asked Tommy.

"Why yes I do sir," said the officer.

"I was thinking that Corinth didn't have a proper SWAT team alright," said Jason said, thinking the exact same as Tommy. If Wes got called in, then he might let Tommy and Jason help out.

"Wes isn't gonna be happy with a call this early after a night out!" said Jason after some thought. As soon as he said it, Wesley Collins came walking in the front door. "You said it!" he said to Jason with a big yawn.

"OK, so there is an unknown gunman in the hotel, and possibly more?"

"That's right," said Tommy.

"Well, you guys just stay out of it," he said unexpectedly. "No morphers, no helping. Got it?"

Jason and Tommy opened their mouths to protest, but Wes held his hand up to stop them. "Got it?" he repeated. Tommy and Jason shut their mouths and nodded their heads.

"If it makes you feel more useful," said Wes. "You can stay at the front desk and watch the cameras via the computers. That means I won't have to drag more of my men out of their beds."

Tommy and Jason headed over to the front desk and did as he said. They got radios from Wes so that they could stay in contact and Wes organised a plan for the Silver Guardians.

**Room Upstairs**

"I think that's the last of them," said a hooded and masked figure, shoving Cassie Chan onto the floor. She landed beside Rocky, who helped her to sit up. She looked around her. Zack, Kim, Trini, Adam, Rocky, Aisha, Kat and Tanya were in the room as hostages also. There were three unidentifiable men in the room too, and they all had a gun in their possession. The tallest masked intruder was talking to another man on his cell phone, so there could have been more.

"What do ya want?" asked Zack aggressively.

"It doesn't concern you!" said one of the masked men, shoving Zack back to the ground. Zack made a move to get up again, but Trini, who was also comforting Kimberly, stopped him and persuaded him to stay down.

Another man entered the room. "D's emptying the safe as we speak, but we got a problem," he said.

"And what's that then?" asked the tallest.

"The cops are here. Silver Guardians, the whole lot. And they can probably see us through the cameras."

"Well, well, well," said the taller one. He appeared to be the leader of the gang. "These people might come in useful after all…"

**Hotel Reception**

"Hey Wes," said Jason. "I've found them. They're in a room on the floor we were all on last night. There's about four of them. They are all wearing black and they all have masks. They are all armed."

"OK Jason," said Wes, who was climbing the stairs with his team at the moment. "That's very useful. Is everyone there?"

"Yeah, they all seem to be fine."

"That's good. Ok, we need to find out what they want. Do you have all their cell phone numbers? If you do, then tell me."

Tommy sent Wes all the cell phone numbers. Wes called Adam's first.

**Hotel Room Upstairs**

Kimberly was really scared now. All the men were armed and not afraid to hurt them. She wasn't scared so much for herself. She was scared in case something happened to her unborn baby and her friends. She didn't want that to happen. She and Trini were sitting together, and Trini was holding her hand. She was the only one in the room who knew that Kim was pregnant and knew that Kimberly was really worried about her baby.

Adam's phone began to ring. He answered it.

"Hey Adam, it's Wes. How are you all doing?"

"We're Ok, although Kimberly is going mental here."

One of the masked men snatched Adam's phone from him and put it to his ear. He wanted to know who Adam had been talking to.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hello, this is Wes Collins of the Silver Guardians. With whom am I speaking?"

"You just call me O."

"Ok O. I am just wondering if everything's Ok in there. Is anybody hurt?"

"No, but they will be if you try to come up here. And I mean it too."

Wes gave his team a signal to stop moving upwards. Tommy had just told him Kimberly was pregnant and he didn't want to take any chances. This guy didn't sound desperate. He sounded like he had done this before. Wes thought he sounded familiar. Then it hit him.

"O, have we spoken before? Maybe at another robbery?"

"Maybe, Wes. Maybe not. When D gets all the money from the safe, we are outta here, and no one's gonna stop us. Unless you want some of these guys hurt, that is."

After that, he ended the call. "Did you guys hear that?" Wes asked Jason and Tommy.

"Yeah," said Jason. "And they'd better be OK Wes!"

"Ok team, we don't wanna take any chances here. We have to be careful."

"We could try to intercept that guy at the safe," said a member of the Guardians.

"That could work, Officer Tate," said Wes. "But then again, it may make things worse."

"Have you got a better idea boss?"

"Nope. Let's go for it!"

_**A/N So, don't forget to review and tell me what you think. A little surprise for the rangers next chapter, and Wes has to do something that will break his heart because of a monster. It, hopefully, will be the last chapter. If it isn't, I don't know what I will do with my cousin because it's him that's coming up with all these ideas. I feel like I may be writing this forever. No, I am sure that there will be a max of two more chapters to this story. Well, you've heard enough from me. Get reviewing!**_


	13. Chapter 13

___**A/N I own nothing apart from the plot. This is the last chapter! I really hope you like the ending of the story. Thanks so much to Kieran, without whom I would not have written it, and also to anyone and everyone who has reviewed and supported this story. Enjoy!**_

An hour had gone by since Wes and the Guardians showed up to help. They were successful in arresting 'D' after catching him at the safe. But now the other intruders were getting restless and were beginning to suspect that something was up with D. Especially the leader. He was freaking out.

Kimberly was also freaking out. She didn't know what they were going to do if D didn't come back with the cash. She rubbed her stomach with her hand.

"Are you Ok?" Trini asked her, noticing that she was rubbing her stomach. She thought that Kim might have pains and that something was wrong with the baby.

"Yeah, I'm just really scared," she whispered.

"Don't worry," said Trini. "Tommy would never let anything happen to you. You know that."

Kimberly nodded. Of course she knew that. What she worried about was Wes keeping Tommy and Jason from helping because of the lack of morphers. She had never been in a Silver Guardian situation before and she wasn't sure if it was going to work out.

"He's still not picking up!" said O, furious with D and himself. D was just a newbie; it was stupid to give him such an important job.

"That's it." He pulled Kimberly up off the ground and placed his gun to her head. He made sure he was in full view of the camera.

**Front Desk**

"Wes!" said Tommy. "Do something! He's got a gun to my pregnant girlfriend's head!"

Wes was about to say something when his phone rang. He answered it.

When he hung up again he tried to calm Tommy down. "Look," he said. "I'm gonna call Adam's phone again. I'm gonna try and see if I can talk to him and see what he wants."

**Hotel Room Upstairs**

"Please don't hurt her!" Trini cried. Kimberly was trying to calm herself down was very unsuccessful. Zack got ready to stand up again, along with Adam and Rocky.

"If you get up you kiss your little friend here goodbye," said O.

Kim began to cry. "P-please don't. I-I'm p-pregnant!"

Zack, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Kat, Tanya and Cassie's mouths dropped open.

"Whoa man," said one of the other intruders. "That changes everything. You can't kill a pregnant chick!"

"Oh, this only gets better! If we have a pregnant hostage, they'll be forced to do what we want!"

Adam's phone rang. O answered it, keeping a firm grip on Kimberly.

"Hey this is Wes again," said Wes on the phone.

"So I guess you can see we mean business," said O. "I want that money, or else I shoot."

"I don't think you'd like to do that. You see, that woman, Kimberly, is pregnant with her first child. Now, do you really want to kill two people?"

"I know she's pregnant. It doesn't make a difference. In fact, you aren't gonna know what happens to her unless you come up here yourself." He pointed his gun at the camera and shot. The camera broke and Jason could no longer see what was going on in the room.

"See you in five minutes or else," said O, hanging up.

"There is no way I'm letting you kill my friend!" shouted Adam, standing up.

"No, Adam don't!" said Tanya, trying to pull him back down.

**Front Desk**

"What happened?" asked Tommy. He could no longer see into the room, and neither could Jason.

Suddenly, they heard a gunshot. It echoed through the building. It was a haunting sound.

"No! Kim!" cried out Tommy.

Wes stopped his friend from trying to get up there. "OK, Tommy," said Wes. "Listen to me. We are gonna arm ourselves and take the money up there, OK? When they are distracted, we will sort something out."

Tommy nodded as the Silver Guardians armed themselves and got the contents of the hotel safe. They proceeded up the stairs towards the hotel room the rangers were in.

**Hotel Room Upstairs**

"OH MY GOD!" cried Katherine. "Adam!"

"I warned you!" said the gunman to the bleeding Adam who was now sprawled out on the floor. There was still a faint heartbeat and he was still breathing, but he didn't look too good.

Kimberly was shaking, scared to death for herself and her baby. She was crying because Adam was lying on the ground, close to death, but also because she was terrified.

The door opened. O spun around to face whoever was coming in, pulling Kim along with him. Wes entered with Officer Tate. They were carrying the money from the safe.

"About time!" said O, seeing why they were there. Wes had some men ready to break in through the glass windows and make the gunmen fall to the ground, but he was going to distract them first.

"I see you hurt my buddy Adam there," he said. "Is it Ok if Rocky checks if he's Ok?"

"NO!" shouted O. "Gimme my money!"

"OK, first of all, you are gonna let Miss Hart here go. Look at her; she is terrified and all this stress isn't good for her or her baby."

"OK," said O, giving in. "But if you try anything else, I will shoot someone."

He let Kimberly go and she fell into Wes' arms. "It's gonna be Ok," he told her. "You go with Officer Tate here downstairs, Ok Kim?"

She nodded and left with Officer Tate. Another Silver Guardian officer took his place beside Wes. While the gunmen were focused on Wes, the officers positioned outside the windows broke in through the glass and landed on top of the gunmen. The rangers shielded themselves from the shards of glass falling.

**Front desk**

Officer Tate helped Kimberly walk into the hotel lobby. She was still pretty shaken up. As soon as he saw her coming in, Tommy was by her side. He pulled her into a huge hug and kissed her head.

"Kim, are you Ok? Honey, are you alright?"

"Sir, I think she should sit down," said Officer Tate. Tommy nodded and he took her over to a chair at the desk. Officer Tate was sent to the bar to get her a glass of water.

"Sweetheart, are you Ok?" Tommy asked her. He was kneeling beside her chair. She nodded. "Yeah, I'm OK," was all she said.

"Here you go miss," said Officer Tate, handing her a glass of water. She took it with shaky hands and took a sip.

"Thanks," said Tommy.

"No problem," said Officer Tate. He walked away. Jason came over to them.

"Kim, what happened?" he asked her. "Is Trini OK?"

Kimberly nodded. "A-Adam got shot," she said to Tommy. "He t-tried to h-help me." She was sobbing.

"It's Ok," said Tommy, holding her hand. "It's Ok. I'm sure Adam will be fine."

Jason looked over across the lobby to see medics bringing Adam on a stretcher down the stairs. The others were walking behind them and the Silver Guardians came last of all with the criminals.

"Trini!" said Jason, running over to her. "Trini, are you Ok?"

"Yeah, it's Adam you should be worrying about!" she said. Jason pulled her into a hug. That's Trini alright, always thinking of others.

When Wes was finally down the stairs his phone rang. After he had hung up he told his team what they had to do.

"Ok guys!" he said. "I've had two calls now. Alpha said all our morphers are back online, and we have a monster attack in downtown Corinth. RPM still aren't online and even if they were, it's a monster alien freak, so we have to deal with it. Tate! You take lead and use your red morpher. You're in charge. Let's go!"

**Evening, Jason's house**

"What an eventful day!" said Katherine. They were all gathered in Jason's house. There was food and drink and everyone was talking about the events of the day and those that had not been there wanted to know exactly what happened. Wes still wasn't back from work because that monster attack had taken up several hours.

The higher ranked officers in the Silver Guardians had morphers, modelled on Time Force, for emergencies such as today's monster attack. Apparently, something terribly happened and everyone in the Guardians was held up.

"Well, at least Adam's gonna be Ok," said Rocky. "I mean, he did get hit pretty bad. He's very lucky."

"Thanks for today Trini," Kimberly said. They were both sitting outside getting some fresh air.

"No problem Kim," said Trini. She understood that Kimberly was extremely grateful for her best friend holding her hand in a terrifying situation. It was something so little, yet it meant so much to Kim.

They sat out a little while longer until Tommy and Jason got protective and went looking for them. After that they joined their boyfriends and their friends inside.

Wes finally finished work. He came in. "I'm not staying too long," he said. He had had the day from hell.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" asked Jason.

"You call yourself a man?" joked Tommy.

Jason just gave him a light punch on the arm.

"Well, that monster was pretty strong. We lost a man."

"No way!" said Kimberly. "Who?"

"Officer Tate," he said. Kimberly gasped. He was the officer who had been so nice to her and helped her after her terrifying ordeal.

"And I nearly cried. I had to explain to his young son that his daddy had died because of his job. Poor Sky… And his mother too. Having to raise her son alone now. You know what, I think I'm gonna go."

No one tried to stop him leaving. It was horrible to have a friend die, but to have to explain it to his young son was just too much for him. As soon as he got home, Wes couldn't help but cry.

**Eight months later**

"C'mon, push!"

Kimberly let out another yell and pushed again. She felt like this baby was never going to come out. She had shouted and yelled at Tommy until she ran out of insults and he just stood and took it, holding her hand as she pushed and pushed. She was squeezing his hand so hard that it was numb, but Tommy didn't care. His child was about to come into the world and that was all that mattered.

"One final push should do it Mrs Oliver," said the doctor.

She gave a huge push and then they could hear crying. She breathed heavily and smiled when she saw her baby. Tommy kissed her on the forehead. "You did good babe," he said, as happy as he could ever be.

After a few minutes Kimberly was given her little baby girl to hold. She and Tommy cuddled and kissed their little girl for ages.

"What are we gonna name her?" asked Kimberly. They were in the maternity ward now. Kim was lying in the bed, looking at Tommy hold their little angel. "Thomasina?" he suggested.

Kimberly laughed. "I am not calling her Thomasina, Thomas!" she said. He laughed too.

"She has red hair," he noted. "So she does," his wife replied.

"She kind of reminds me of Madeline. You know; the story books for kids."

Kimberly smiled. "Madeline. That's a nice name. Why don't we call her Madeline?"

"Madeline Oliver," he said. "Sounds good to me. Maddy for short I suppose?"

Kimberly nodded her head. "Hey, do you remember what everyone said when we told them we were getting married after two months together?" she asked him.

"Oh, just my mother. She nearly had a heart attack. Until I explained who you were. 'Oh that nice friend of yours from your teenage years. Oh she's lovely!' I just agreed with her."

"And do you remember eight months ago?" asked Tommy. "When you were being held hostage by a gunman?"

Kim groaned. "Don't remind me! What about you, falling off a cliff and getting concussed?"

"Don't remind me of that!" They both laughed and made several trips down memory lane for the rest of the day. And the Oliver family were extremely happy doing so!

_**A/N So don't forget to review and tell me what you thought of the story! I'm sorry I kind of strayed from the Forever Red part of it but I am happy with this nonetheless. So yeah, I know I called the kid in my other stories Maddy too, but that's because I just love that name! And yes, the little boy called Sky is Sky from SPD. I know a lot of people like to believe that Wes is his father, but personally I don't agree with that. There are many other theories and I have written one of them. So I hope you liked it and remember: REVIEW!**_

**I would like to dedicate this in memory of the actress Thuy Trang who played Trini Kwan in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. She died in a car crash in 2001. May she rest in peace.**


End file.
